


when the day turns to night, you'll be there, won't you?

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Brian is the king, Brian's daughter is Audra, Daniel is going to Fuck, M/M, Maybe even the 1800's, Placed in the early 1700's, Royals!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Due to Brian's in real life request, irl wife and daughter will be left out of this fanfic. Sorry to disappoint.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Ninja Ship Party - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	when the day turns to night, you'll be there, won't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Due to Brian's in real life request, irl wife and daughter will be left out of this fanfic. Sorry to disappoint.

King Brian felt like he was in the tundra, cold the only thing surrounding him, swallowing him whole. His wife had just passed, the deathly fever taking her to the grave.

He was struck down, he was barely able to get up some days. Audra was the only thing keeping him going, his beloved daughter. She woke him up, told him stories about her day, and made sure to keep his mind off of Mary, her mother.

Right now, he was sitting on his throne, Audra was sitting in hers, the much smaller one made to fit her. The jester in front of them juggled and did magic tricks, making bread appear through his fingers and taking pencils out of his ear.

Audra laughed and grins, clapping her hands fondly of the man in front of her. The bells on his outfit jingled and made an agitating sound to the king. Brian grumbles, none of the Jesters tricks making him smile. The frown was set deep on his face, and it may never lift at this rate.

The jester took notice, stopping in his antics. He bows before the king, looking up to him. "Sire, may I speak?"

"Yes." The king answers.

"Audra, please go play in your room."

"Yes father." Audra answers, asking one of the maids to come with her. Once they leave the room, the jester continues. "You seem extremely depressed. You need something to get you back up again!" The jester explains, standing up.

"Stop beating around the bush, tell me." Brian demands, sighing.

"You need less of something, more of someone. No offense, my lord, but you need someone new. It has been only a few months since the lady of our nation has perished, but that doesn't mean you have to cling to her." He stops on his speech, swiftly apologizing for his rudeness, but is cut off.

"You are right, I need to stop clinging to her. Shes dead, I need to come to terms with that." He sighs, leaning back in his chair tiredly. He feels exhausted, he looks it too. "But who? The only friends I have are rich, and they aren't kind." The jester perks up, thinking of the man in need. "I am certain I know who you need to meet."

\--

Daniel Avidan wanders sorely from trashcan to trashcan, his hips aching from his work. He sighs, not finding anything that will aid his health or nutrition. He was already so skinny, so small. His ribs could be crushed by anyone they're so visible. He was sure he would snap like a twig one of these days.

He was halfway inside of one of the trashcans when he was tapped on the thigh, jumping and falling out of the trashcan. His eyes go wide at what he sees before him, the king adorned in very lovely clothes, sewn in gold and gemstones, his crown on top of his head. 

The jester in front of the king smiled, picking a orange peel from his hair. "Hello dear, I've come to introduce you to someone you'll love to meet." 

Dan scrambles to get up, only in a pair of boxers and a raggedy shirt that was more like sewn together rags. He bows to Brian, the king giving a gruff noise. 

He pulls Dan up from his knees, sighing. "Don't bow to me. There isn't any need." He speaks carefully, like every move was calculated. 

The younger man nods, Brian looking around him. "These aren't...suiting surroundings for what you do. Come with me." The king holds out his hand, and Dan takes it. 

Or, its more of Brian snatching his wrist and dragging him out of the slums.

The Jester, Ryan, is pleased.


End file.
